LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at the house as Pete is seen sitting blankly on the couch) Pete:....... (Nora then pokes the side of Pete's head) Nora: Boop! Pete:....... Nora: Hmmm.... (Then in a cartoonish fashion, Nora starts going off screen, reappearing in different points and continues to "boop" Pete every which way she can) Pete:..... Nora:... Really? No reaction at all? Pete:..... Blake H: Hmm, hey Pete. Pete: *Darts head* Yes sir? Blake H:.....Uhhhh. Nothing. Pete:..... (Pete then looks straight ahead with a blank expression once more) Nora: *Whispers* Blake. We gotta fix this. This is starting to creep ME out. Blake H: *Whisper* I know. But I don't know what to do. (Blake looks at Pete) Blake H: *Whisper* He just sits there with that blank expression. Hell I can't even tell if he's happy or not. (The two look at Pete) Pete:...... Nora: *Whisper* Hey. Does he eat? Blake H: *Whisper* I'm.....not sure. Why? Nora: *Whisper* Ren makes the best pancakes ever. I bet those will put a smile on his face. Blake H: *Whispers* I'll try anything at this point. Nora: REN!! MAKE PANCAKES!!! Ren: *Voice* Nora I just made some this morning! Nora: NOT FOR ME! FOR PETE! Pete:...... Blake H: Uhhh, you sure that'll work? Nora: If pancake doesn't put a smile on that face, NOTHING will! Blake H: Hm... (Blake looks over at Pete) Blake H: Alright. Let's try it. (A few minutes later Pete is seen on a kitchen on the table) Pete:.... (Ren is seen with his pink apron on finish making pancakes) Pete:..... Blake H: You done? Ren: Just about. Pete: What are we doing sir? Blake H: We're eating together Pete. Pete:......Huh? Blake H: You know, eating food? Pete:...... Blake H: ….. Ren? Is it ready? Ren: All finished. (Ren is seen brings two plates with stacks of pancakes on them. He places them in front of Blake and Pete) Ren: Enjoy. Blake H: Awesome! Pete:...... (Blake grabs a fork and knife is about to start eating but notices Pete's blank stare) Blake H: Pete? Aren't you gonna eat? Pete:...... (Pete looks down at his pancakes and grabs one off the plate before he looks at it) Pete:....Hmm.... Blake H:....?? (Pete then opens his mouth before he stuffs the entire pancake down his throat. His mouth closes as he retains his blank stare) Pete:....... Blake H:..... Soooooo… Pete:..... Anything else sir? Blake H; *Slams head into the table* Pete: Did I do something wrong sir? Blake H: Pete. Call me Blake, not sir... Pete: Apologies. Blake H: *Groans* This is gonna be harder than I thought... Nora: Try ordering him to eat. Blake H: You think that'll work? Nora: He follows orders right? Blake H: I guess. (Blake looks at Pete) Blake H: Pete. Pete: Hm? Blake H: I want you to eat the rest of these pancakes in front of you. Pete: By your command. (Pete then goes and slams his face onto the pancakes as he viciously consumes them with ease. He then looks up with his face covered in syrup and pieces of pancake) Pete: Hmm, I have to say that was quite appetizing. Nora:.... *Snickers* Ren: *Harsh whisper* Nora! Nora: *Whispers* Sorry. Pete:..... Blake H: I need to find a way to make him act independently so I don't have to order him around like this. It's like he's only social when he's ordered around. Nora: Why don't you just order him to be social? Blake H: I don't think he can follow that order. Nora: Hmm.... Blake H: Look, I'm open to suggestions as long as you're willing to help with this Nora. Nora: How about..... You order him to play! Blake H: Play? Nora: Maybe if he does something fun with his boss, he might mellow out a little! Blake H: Hmm..... (Blake looks over at Pete) Pete:........ Blake H: Pete. Pete: Yes? Blake H:....I order you to play. Pete: Yes sir. I will …. Wait. Play sir? Blake H: Yes. Play. Pete: I... I don't understand. Blake H: I think Nora can help you there. Nora: *Gasp* Yes! I can to teach a Targhul now! Pete: Uhhh- Blake H: Just follow her Pete. She'll help you. Pete: Umm, okay then. (Nora happily giggles as she grabs Pete's hand and starts to drag him outside) Ren: Well let's see if she doesn't break him. Blake H: I'm... Sure Pete'll fine. …. *Takes a bite out of his pancakes* … Hmm. This is good. (Ren puts a fist to his chest and nods his head as thanks) Blake H:....Huh. Okay, that's a first being thanked like that. (Blake goes back to eating before it cuts to Pete looking around outside) Pete: Ummm, where is Blake? Nora: Oh we don't need Blake for this Pete! Pete: Why? Nora: Because silly! We're gonna play! Pete: I-I don't understand. Blake- Nora: Petey! Buddy! I know you wanna follow the Light God, but you CAN'T just focus on him! You gotta think for yourself sometimes! Pete: T-That- Nora: Now come on! You and mean are gonna play hide and seek! You're gonna count to 10 while I hide! Pete: I- Nora: 321GO!! *Runs off* Pete: But wait I-..... (Pete stands around) Pete: *Sigh* Count to ten. Okay. One........two.....three.... (After a bit longer, Pete stops counting but doesn't move) Pete:....... (Nora is seen watching him from a near by tree) Nora:.... Oh come on dude. Try to find me. Pete:.... I... I don't understand. Why would the God of Light want me doing this? (Pete tries to think of a reason) Pete: There has to be a reasonable explanation for this. Nora: *Sigh*.....Hey Petey! Pete: *Looks* Huh? Nora: You okay over there? Pete: Y-Yeah, just a little confused is all. Nora: Hmm... (Nora walks back over to Pete) Nora: Oh! I have another idea! Pete: What is it? Nora: You wanna hear a joke? Pete: A....what? Nora: A joke! Pete:.....I....don't follow. Nora: You want me to show you? Pete: Okay. Nora: Alright! Sit down and listen in! (Pete sits down) Pete:...... Nora: Okay, what did the horse in the stall say to the horse across from him? Pete:....Uhhh- Nora: Hey there neigh-bor! (Nora laughs at the joke while Pete just sits confused) Pete:....... Nora: Wha- Is that not funny? Pete:.....Fun....ny? Nora: You know! Funny! That feeling you get that makes you wanna laugh?! Pete: ???????? Nora: O-Okay um... H-How about... Oh! *Pulls a coin* Pete: What's that? Nora: Its a coin. And I can't make heads or tails of it! (Nora laughs at her joke again) Pete:...U-Umm..... Nora: Still nothing?? Pete:........ Nora: *Sigh* Man, you are a tough nut to crack. Pete:........ (Blake then comes outside) Blake H: Hey Nora. Nora: Hey. Blake H: Anything from him yet? Nora: Not even a smile. Blake H: *Sighs* Well hey thanks for trying. Nora: Oh I'm not gonna give up! This just became personal! I'll put a smile on his face if its the last thing I do! Blake H: Heh. Well, alright then. Glad you've taken the job so seriously. Nora: Hey, anything to make someone happy! Blake H: Jeez you sound like Craig. Nora: Heh! (Blake smiles as the three stand around outside, ready to help Pete earn his personality) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts